Shutting Down
by Chay-Louise
Summary: Dimitri has said something to rose. rose pushes everyone away. Lissa wants to know.


Hey I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if there is any errors but I'm trying to update quicker and I sometimes don't have time to go over and fix them. Enjoy.

Chay

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Richelle Mead does.

Chapter 1

Rose-BadassBitch

Lissa-SunshineSpirit

Christian-Lissa's_4_Life

Mia-Lil_Princess

Eddie-Kickass_Guardian

Adrian-DrunkenStalker

Dimitri-RussianBadass

**BadassBitch has signed in**

**SunshineSpirit has signed in**

**Lissa's_4_Life has signed in**

**Lil_Princess has signed in**

**Kickass_Guardian has signed in**

**SunshineSpirit-**heeeeeeeeeey

**Lissa's_4_Life-**hey 2 u 2

**Kickass_Guardian-**hey hey hey

**Lil_Princess-**hey don't 4get me

**BadassBitch- **hi

**Lissa's_4_life-** no big hello form u. Gee r u feeling ok

**BadassBitch-**wateva

**Lissa's_4_life- **yep. Something is up

**BadassBitch-**just leave me the F#$% alone

**BadassBitch has signed out. **

**Kickass_Guardian-**I agree with Christian. Something is up

**Lil_Princess-**yeah.Did she say anything 2 u liss

**SunshineSpirit-**no. did any1 see her at breakfast, I didn't

**Lissa_4_Life**-No sorry we were with u

**Kickass_Guardian-**this morning I was up early, I saw her in the gym with guardian Belikov…..and they were fighting

**Lissa_4_Life-well yeah. **That is the point of her training

**Kickass_Guardian-**no. this was like a full on screaming match. She looked really upset. She started 2 walk out and he tried to grab her and she just kept running. She rain past where I was hiding…she started crying

**SunshineSpirit-whoa. **What the hell did he say 2 her

**DrunkenStalker has signed in**

**DrunkenStalker-**wat up every1

**Everyone**-hi

**DrunkenStalker-**y is every1 so gloomy

**SunshineSpirit-**do u know what's up with rose

**DrunkenStalker-**um…i-i…um

**Lissa's_4_Life-**just spit it out. Obviously u no something

**DrunkenStalker-**what make u think that

**RussianBadass has signed in**

**RussianBadass- **Hello. Has anyone seen Mis Hathaway

**Everyone-**no

**RussianBadass-**ok sorry 2 interrupt

**RussianBadass has signed out**

Later on that day

LPOV

I only had a few class' with rose today in in all of them she had been all gloomy. She had her after school training with guardian Belikov now so me and the gang are gonna go see what's up. We walked to the back door of the gym so we can go in and talk to her. When we reached the door we saw inside but they weren't practising. They were in what looked like a big screaming match fighting over something. "This is exactly like the one they were having before school" Eddie stated. We were going to go in but we thought we should leave it and see if it would calm down.

After about 10 minutes it started to get worse if that was even possible. I saw a tear slip from her eye and I was about to barge in but Christian pulled me back. We decided to sneak in and we his in one of the corners.

"Roza please" Dimitri tried to say something but Rose cut him off.

"No" she choked back more tears. "Ï hate you so much right now, I cat even stand to look at you" I saw another tear escape.

"But i-" he tried to say something again but rose just didn't want to listen. She pointed at the direction of the front entrance of the gym and he trudged out slowly.

I was going to go up to rose but on the other side of the gym I saw someone step out of a shadowed spot. He embraced rose into a big hug and she cried in to his chest. He rubbed her back and she looked up to him.

"Rose, he is not worth your tears" Adrian whispered. Why is she so upset? What had Dimitri said to her? More and more questions raced through my mind. And I walked towards rose and Adrian with the others following behind me. She wiped all her tears away on her white tank top trying to hide them. That's when I realized she must have heard us. She turned around as we got to them and she had plastered a huge fake smile on her face.

"Rose what just happened?" I asked gently not wanting to be pushy.

"Nothing I'm fine" I knew she was lying.

"Why won't you tell me what is going on" I almost shouted.

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. Its over" she shouted back at me. I didn't get what she meant when she said ''it's over" and the confusion must have shown on my face because she just shrugged her shoulders.

"See. You just wouldn't understand" she said before walking out of the gym.


End file.
